cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Clan
Introduction A band of warriors, we bring our military experience from VietFan, the Unjust War, BAPSmear, the War on Peace, and now the Mother's Day Massacre and the Continuum-NoV War. We live hard, raid hard, war hard, and die hard. Poison Clan declared its existence and its first treaty, a General's Protectorate with The Phoenix Federation, simultaneously. Within three weeks, the alliance grew from two members to 16, and quickly passed the 700k NS mark. Soon after, a place in the Overlord's Protectorate Pact bloc was awarded. The alliance didn't have to wait long before getting to throw its weight around. As TPF came to the defense of the Siberian Tiger Alliance when attacked by the United Sovereign Nations, Poison Clan immediately activated the aggression clause in the OPP and jumped in, filling 16 slots almost immediately against USN. As USN and allies began to crumble under the weight of the alliances on the assaulting end, The Continuum declared war against Norden Verein, giving Poison Clan another opportunity to declare with TPF. As treaties began to be activated, Poison Clan quickly found itself at war with not only NoV, but the Finnish Cooperation Organization, Legio x, and Freaksafari.com as well and peaked at 26 simultaneous wars with these new enemies. USN and allies have since been given peace from Poison Clan, but the alliance continues to focus 100% of its war efforts against the Hanseatic League. On May 30, 2008, Poison Clan withdrew from the OPP and pursued a solo path. Soon after, a long expected MDoAP was signed with Valhalla on June 1. Poison Clan Charter Membership With a few exceptions, potential members of the Poison Clan must have at the minimum 3000 infrastructure, or 15000 total nation strength. It is not necessary for applicants to meet both of those criteria, but one of them must be met in order for the application process to proceed. Once a nation has applied, they shall be subject to a question and answer session by the members of the Poison Clan, who may ask one question at a time until the question has been answered by the applicant. This process is merely so we get to know the person applying and see whether or not they will be a good fit within the Poison Clan. Applicants are encouraged to answer any and all questions as openly and honestly as they can, as we value free speech and this will help us evaluate your application quicker, and easier. Membership will then be decided by the five deadly venoms, and ultimately by the decision of The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command). As mentioned, there are exceptions to the minimum requirements for membership, and they are: Re-rolled nations do not need to meet the application requirements, but they must apply for membership no later than fourteen (14) days after they have re-rolled their nation. They must also inform the poison clan of the name of their previous nation, and also any and all alliances they were in before re-rolling. Upstanding citizens of CyberNations do not need to meet the minimum requirements. Upstanding citizens will be determined by The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) of the Poison Clan Nations ravaged by war will also not have to meet the minimum requirements for membership, but they must be free and clear from any POW obligations and must not be on any alliance ZI lists, in order for their membership to be pushed through. Vouchers: Every month, current members of the poison clan will be able to vouch for one (1) nation who may not meet the current membership requirements and who is not a re-roll, upstanding citizen, or nation ravaged by war. Government of the Poison Clan will be able to vouch for three (3) nations every month. Nations that are vouched for are the responsibility of the person who has vouched, and those nations will be held responsible for any misdeeds made by the vouchee during their time in the Poison Clan. The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) at all times have the right to veto vouched for nations, and the voucher will not be able to vouch for another nation until the following month. All re-rolled nations, those ravaged by war, and vouched for nations will undergo the same procedure for membership as those who meet the requirements of the Poison Clan. Upstanding citizens will not be subject to the same application process. Government The poison clan is lead by the group known as the five deadly venoms. Each position is appointed by the current leader and second in command of the Poison Clan, and positions are handed out based upon merit and willingness to work. Although the group originally had but five (5) members, it was deemed necessary to add positions in order to ensure the Poison Clan ran as smoothly as possible. The name, even though there are no longer but five (5) members of government, remains. The Five Deadly Venoms of the Poison Clan are as follows The Lizard / Leader of the Poison Clan - Greenacres of Jammasterjay The Toad / Second in command of the Poison Clan - Chinatownbus of NY2Boston $15 The Centipede / Head of Foreign Affairs - Pooksland of Pooksland The Master Killer / Head of Foreign Affairs - TwistedRebelDB47 of Old Dominion The Snake / God of War - Syrik of Schenanigans The Scorpion / Head of Internal Affairs - Venhith of Veronica The Spider / Financial Guru - Alferalfer of Alferific Hybrid Venom - Plysprtz of toczekia The Hybrid Venom has the ability to fill in for any member of government in their absence. While all government members are present, they will act as council, and have as much say in the day to day operation of the Poison Clan as any other government official. Government officials are not allowed to make official statements to the public at large outside of their jurisdiction. They also do not speak officially on behalf of the Poison Clan outside of their jurisdiction, unless given permission by The Lizard (the leader) or The Toad (second in command) of the Poison Clan. Retired Venoms Those Five Deadly Venoms who retire may still claim their titles, and new titles for those who take their position in government will be given, as long as the retiring venom chooses to stay in the Poison Clan. If they choose to remain active within the Poison Clan, they will be treated and given the same responsibilities as the Hybrid Venoms. War We are an alliance of large, well established nations and we deem it our right to protect ourselves by any and all means in times of war. We in the Poison Clan value the carrying of arms, be they soldiers, tanks, planes, CMs or Nuclear Weapons, and we will use them as we see fit in a war time situation. Nuclear first strikes are authorized against any alliance or nation that has chosen to attack the Poison Clan, either through alliance wars or through rogue actions. In times when we have been the ones to initiate combat on an alliance wide scale, The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) will be the ones who authorize the use of nuclear weapons, and until the authorization has been given, all members of the Poison Clan will desist from their use. In the event that an alliance counter attacks the Poison Clan due to treaty obligation, and we were the aggressors in the conflict that brought them into the war, then authorization is needed to launch nuclear weapons. During times of war, it goes without saying that we expect every nation of the Poison Clan to do their part in the conflict. We expect banks to bank, and fighters to fight, and we will not tolerate those members who seek the protection of the Poison Clan during times of peace, to not do their decided upon part during times of war. We fight until our dying breath, if this is something you're not comfortable with, then you have no business being a member of the clan. Spying Spying is not tolerated by the members or government of the Poison Clan. Those nations caught spying on us, or from within the Poison Clan, will be subject to the harshest punishment currently at our disposal on planet bob; the Perma-ZI. We consider spying to be an act of war, and we will defend ourselves if spied upon, and harshly deal with those who spy on others from within. The use of in game spy attacks is encouraged during times of war, and by members who wish to partake in tech-raiding. In times of peace, they are discouraged, and any nation caught using in game spy attacks against the Poison Clan will be dealt with in the same manner as those who spy on an alliance wide scale. Tech raids Rules to be held separate from this document, and enforced by the defensive and offensive war directors. Expulsion Members of the Poison Clan can be expelled for the following reasons: - Spying on the Poison Clan or spying on other alliances from within the Poison Clan - Behavior unbecoming of a Poison Clan member, as determined by the five deadly venoms and/or The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) - Rogue actions against the Poison Clan or others. Expulsion from the Poison Clan may lead to no further action taken against the nation in question, Perma-ZI, or somewhere in between. Punishment will be determined on a case by case basis. Misc. - We encourage free speech in the poison clan, as we realize that often disagreements are nothing more than surface deep, and in no way cause harm by airing them in public or in private. Friends and allies don't always agree, and enemies sometimes do, and each poison clan member is entitled to their opinion as long as it doesn't cross the line into the realm of the blatantly unacceptable. We believe that those in the poison clan, and the CN community at large are mature enough to realize this and not cast harsh judgement upon the poison clan and it's members for whatever disagreements they may have, that are merely surface deep. It should be noted that sometimes talk is just that, and although not everyone may agree with the words spoken, whatever those words may be, we allow our members to express their opinions, whatever they may be. The members of the poison clan know enough to act in a manner that is beneficial to the clan while in character. Having said that, all personal opinions of the poison clan are, quite obviously, theirs and theirs alone. Unless it be an official statement from a government official in regards to their specific jurisdiction, it in no way reflects the opinion of the poison clan as an alliance. - This is a living document, and changes to it can be made by The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) whenever they see fit. Areas of the charter may be suspended at any time for revision, or for review. Members can suggest improvements and additions to the charter at will, that will be discussed by the five deadly venoms, and included if they pass scrutiny. Poison Clan Raid Rules Alliances of 15 members and under, if they have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties, are acceptable to be raided. Alliances over 15 members who have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties may only be raided after permission has been given by The Lizard (the leader) or The Toad (second in command) of the Poison Clan. If the leader and second in command are not available, authorization may be given jointly by The Snake (defensive war director) AND The Master Killer (offensive war director). For raids done just before server update time, you may employ the quad attack during your raid and must then offer peace to your target. All raids done at least two (2) hours before server update time, you must offer peace after your initial two (2) ground attacks. The use of Cruise Missiles, Bombing runs, and Nuclear Weapons are strictly forbidden on raids. In the event that the person you have raided has attacked back, you are to offer peace regardless of the damage that has been done. In the long run, this is an anomaly, and your gains will be far greater than your losses over time, so peace will be offered regardless of the damage done by a person due to one raid. This rule is null and void the second the raid target uses nuclear weapons to exact some level of revenge for themselves. In the case of the target using nuclear weapons, weapons are free for the remainder of the conflict, at which point they will be left alone and not declared upon again by a member of the Poison Clan. In the event that a person raids a protected or treatied alliance by mistake, they will lose their raid privileges for the next thirty (30) days, and will pay any and all reparations that the person/alliance being raided has asked for. There is a protectorate list available on the CN forums, and on our forums, and when in doubt you can always ask around, so raiding of the protected and/or treatied is unacceptable. Failure to pay the reparations that have been asked for will result in further punishment at the discretion of the five deadly venoms, or remainder of the five deadly venoms if the offender is a government official. Failure to follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban by a member will result in their raiding privileges being revoked permanently, and that member will be discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Government officials who do not follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban will be removed from their position, and discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Any nation, regardless of alliance affiliation, is off limits if they are on the red sphere. Any person caught raiding a nation on the red sphere will have their raiding privileges revoked for the next thirty (30) days. Rules are to be enforced by The Snake and The Master Killer. All raids will be monitored by them to ensure that these rules are being followed. War & Battles